


something is wrong with hajime hinata

by memeticallyengineered



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeticallyengineered/pseuds/memeticallyengineered
Summary: based on the animation of the same name, credit to Mystxmomo
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru & Matsuda Yasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	something is wrong with hajime hinata

**Author's Note:**

> based on the animation of the same name, credit to Mystxmomo

Something is wrong with Hajime Hinata.

When Yasuke checked the hospital ward that day, he noticed a distinct lack of one brown-haired patient.

Something is wrong with Hajime Hinata.

He found that person in the bathroom, shuddering and crying. Tears ran down their cheeks.

Something is wrong with Hajime Hinata.

Matsuda was not a kind person by nature, but he decided to reach out.

“Oi, the fuck you think you’re doing out of bed? You should be asleep.”

Something is wrong with Hajime Hinata.

The person in the bathroom turns around, their black hair wet with tears.

“.........”

Something is wrong with Hajime Hinata. He isn’t moving anymore. He isn’t speaking anymore.  
He isn’t……..  
But Izuru Kamukura is.


End file.
